


我偏爱无花的叶

by mmount



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Summary: 参考：191231 MBC歌谣大祭典
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 1





	我偏爱无花的叶

**Author's Note:**

> 参考：191231 MBC歌谣大祭典

_Im Changkyun / Yoo Kihyun_

-

一切源于刘基贤在西服店的一句“要是你能来就好了”。男生站在台子上，由裁缝拿着卷尺在他身上比量，他直直地平举着手臂，漂亮得像八音盒里随时准备旋转的舞者。

那是任谁听来都再明显不过的虚拟语气，表达着对事情无法成真的遗憾。任昌均当下也确实没当真，恰逢期末，空闲像考试提纲一样单薄又逼仄，连陪刘基贤定制礼服的时间都是从厚重的习题集和论文纸之间硬抽出来的。他窝在椅子里，晃神地想着放在图书馆里的笔记本会不会被拿走，又或者是风吹到其中某一页，人们就会发现上面写满了不同于封面的名字。

刘基贤清了清嗓子，问任昌均觉得怎么样。经过几番试穿，他最终挑了套酒红色的绒面西服，丝绒的光泽接近于绸缎，不过色调和质感更沉稳一些，胸襟和肩头都镶有华丽的金色水钻。任昌均点点头。

可以的，他说。裁缝投来考究的目光，他在那一刻做了决定。

于是期末考试结束后，任昌均用两张演唱会门票买通签到处的女生，混进了毕业生的假面舞会。

他们约在图书馆门口见面，对方比约定时间到得晚了一些。他将手伸进口袋反复摩挲，等待的分秒在票根上留下浅显而不可逆的皱痕。纸张轻得仿佛没有重量。每当人们这样形容时，并非表示真的无重量，只是对体感的压迫微乎甚微，量化成数字便无限趋于零。零是最狡诡的，它使得人无法确切感受到价值的存在，因而总产生一种无所谓的错觉：演出是无所谓的，他不陪自己去看也是无所谓的，即使是他最爱的乐队，反正也还没来得及开口。他有一万种更换增减连词的方式，让所有事理都合乎以刘基贤为中心的逻辑。

女生递过邀请函时问他，为什么想去舞会？她的双马尾不太对称，大概是一路小跑过来的缘故。

该不会有喜欢的人在那里吧，她追问道，末尾的语气暧昧地卡在反问和肯定之间。

对啊，任昌均说。

诶？我开玩笑啦。她拨弄着一侧的马尾辫，神色谈不上自在。

他向来难以分清什么是玩笑话，也无意去辨别表述里试探的成分。对于模棱两可的状况，他一概以不是来对待。刘基贤曾说这样不行，你会伤太多女孩子的心。他反问道，那怎么才算行？刘基贤伸手戳了戳他的脑袋，带着胜利者的微笑说，没办法，太受欢迎也不是我们昌均的错。

我们昌均，发声是不同于原名的，需要变调，需要咬住舌头，加重鼻音，再带上后缀，听上去就会像猫咪在不停拿脸蹭手掌心。这让他有了继续开口的欲望，然而又没想好该说些什么，往往只能逮住对方的手指，不轻不重地咬上一口。

或许越不善言辞的人越在意言辞吧，后来他一边喝兑了水的香槟一边想。热闹的周六晚上，灯光昏暗，舞池很满。

他当然没有舞伴，大家都没有，这似乎就是假面舞会的乐趣所在——阵阵暗流将熟稔冲散，平淡的躁动如同杯中索然无味的酒。虽然不完全的遮掩制造出些许神秘，但那就像定时定量的人工烟雾，从放出到消逝只有一部短话剧的时间：他将观看众人相遇，练习作别，明知重逢很大概率不会到来却还要期待。剧情苍白到让人麻木，一切匆忙都是按部就班。面具沦为了手中的握柄，人们试图用它来调节刺激程度，然而这让他想起小时候玩过的娃娃机，操作杆在你手里，但你无法掌控任何东西。

当音乐从电子摇滚切换成轻柔的舞曲时，任昌均勾住高脚椅，往里挪动了一些，将自己藏到浪漫翻涌的氛围之外。已经习惯了隐匿的视角，认识刘基贤之后，他发现自己总是身处这样的位置，这种通常被打上“观察”、“窥探”及“不轨”标签的位置，不论是自发的还是被动的，都会引起慌乱，虽然阈值不落在同一坐标限。

在对象主体变为“他们”之前的很长一段时间里，这个位置上只有“他”。他观察向在座新生致辞的刘基贤，高年级学长站在酒席另一端，端酒杯时会不自觉地翘起小拇指，酒量是肉眼能够衡量的程度。他溜进教室后排，窥探他听讲，做笔记，上台发表。他的耳廓，后脑勺，头发三分微卷。握笔用力，打字速度不快，电脑通常在打开网页后就扔一旁，五分钟后便会切换成系统默认屏保。听说酒量不好的人大部分比较稳重，不爱换屏保的人大部分比较专情，也不知道听谁说的，但他突然觉得在理。

有一次进门被对方撞个正着，任昌均谎称自己是来蹭课的。刘基贤问那要不要一起吃饭，后来的一切似乎就变得顺理成章起来。

很多事不能全怪荷尔蒙，很多事不得不怪荷尔蒙。他们制造并享受兵荒马乱的时刻，生疏地摸索如何将彼此的身心物尽其用。在没人的社团活动室，刘基贤戴上戏剧用的黑色假发，任昌均忍不住吻他，将他架在会议桌上，一只手扶着桌沿，另一只手温柔地帮他把长发别到耳后。粗瘪的质感在指尖停留，让他觉得有些刺痛。裤子褪至了大腿两侧，他用膝盖挤开对方的双腿，使勃起的器官的形状明明白白地暴露在眼前。会有人进来的，刘基贤喘着气说，却没有阻止他滑进自己内裤的手。

但最终他们没有做。任昌均把第三根手指放进去的时候，走廊上传来动静，保安的脚步声缓慢拖沓，挂在腰间的钥匙串叮当作响。他下意识地收紧，动作有点急，突然加重的力道让刘基贤发出一声低吟，狼狈地在他手里射了出来。太多不可控的因素让事态变味，他抽来卫生纸擦拭干净手掌，听见刘基贤小声说，委屈你了。

他不知道刘基贤指的是什么，这件事还是别的。但他知道，也许这辈子都不会再有这样的时刻。扮女相的学长红着脸，低垂的视线落在两人之间湿掉的空隙，他的双腿还勾在自己的大腿后侧，可能是还有留恋，可能是忘了放下。桌上散落着宣传海报和卡纸，百叶窗有五十道夹缝，不远处的操场人声鼎沸。

对于刘基贤介绍他为“很亲的弟弟”或是“合租室友”，他并不介意。他们搬到一起，任昌均明白，维持一段非公开关系，总会有损失，总会有人要承受损失，总会有一方要承受更多的损失，但相应的，回报也足够丰厚，丰厚得像浪潮盖过头顶，因为已经在沉没，就无需再考虑沉没成本的问题。

刘基贤在人群那一头，靠着圆桌桌沿，正和几个朋友攀谈，或许聊得投入，他松了松胸前的领带。那是他为他系上的。出发之前，他帮他整理着装，别好袖扣和胸针，挑选出最适合的香水，检查面具和入场函是否带齐，确认了他的朋友们几点开车来接，还有些时间，来得及在他的手腕、耳后及衣领下方留下自己的味道。

刘基贤说，别紧张，我又不是去猎艳的。

他敷衍地嗯了声，把鼻尖搁在他颈窝里，深吸气，隔着厚实的面料抚摸他，动作十分小心。毕竟今晚很重要，不能弄皱了衬衫。刘基贤顺了顺他的头发，又补充道，也不会被别人猎走。

失去他的风险不是损失，要听他一遍遍重复地向自己保证没有风险才是。任昌均抱着他，一直抱着，直到楼下响起汽车的鸣笛。

他独自待在玄关，把已经整理好的鞋子又整理了一遍，走到窗前往外看，车子早已扬长而去。有课的时候，他们总是一起走到教学楼，门前的阶梯很长，校长曾说这象征着漫漫的登高求学路。刘基贤三步两回头地和他挥手，三三两两的人群将他们冲散。但冲散他们的并不是人群，不是手挽着手说笑的女学生们，不是结伴而行的社团小组，不是提着公文包神色匆匆的教授。

那是谁呢？那是什么呢？

就在几天前，他去店里取定做好的礼服，回去的路上经过校门口的小食店，看到窗边对坐的三男三女。应该是在联谊，靠窗的两个男生不停相互使着眼色，女生们的神情则捉摸不透。坐在最里面的刘基贤无所事事，散漫的目光扫过酒桌、吊灯、墙上的菜单，最终和街对面的他相遇。他端起酒杯挡住嘴，冲他无奈地讪笑。

任昌均指了指怀里的西服袋，又指了指家的方向。刘基贤不露痕迹地点点头。下一辆公车进站，他在车辆启动前迈开脚步。时间差产生温度差，温度差产生重量，他的步子越来越沉，脑海里是离开前映入眼帘的店玻璃上的那行字，“烤肉2人份起点”。

他开始想，怎么样才算介意，怎么样才算不介意。这些年更换增减的连词是不是太多了，导致他已经失去基本的逻辑推导能力，就像喝酒的不是他，他的眼眶却微醺起来。

他抬手想问吧侍再要一杯香槟，却被人拦了下来。刘基贤脱下面具放在吧台上，也摘掉了他的。然后他看着穿酒红色礼服的男人伸出手，朝他微微俯身。

“请问，我可以请你跳支舞吗？”

他知道，他已经为这一刻等待了太久。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 拖了一年的梗 而且越写越偏（


End file.
